User blog:Dragon-Fox 7/Character Sheet
Powers: True Power of Humanity. Abilities: Ultimate Fighter, Unrestricted Murdering, Specialist Powers. Natural Abilities: Self Sufficiency, Instant Learning, Training Regimen. Catchphrase: "I'm only human and thats all I need to be to beat you." "God or not you going down real hard." Motto: "Party, have fun and never let anyone tell you what you can't do" Quotes: "There is no such thing as an obsoleted beings, everything in the cosmos is irreplaceable, that's why there is not a single thing in the universe, that can replace humanity. "It's true you can't save everyone, but that doesn't mean that I won't try, after all if don't try to save a life you won't save any." "True power is unlocking what your really capable of, no matter how weak or limited you think you are, that's why it can never lost or taken, true power comes from within and no where else." "Humans aren't inherently good or evil, they just are what they choose to be." "Things are never useless, there just useful to something else." "Humans are already capable of anything without power, just imagine what there capable of with it." "Just because your better doesn't make you superior, and just because your superior doesn't make your better." "I love adventures especially if it involves woman." "You have no idea what I'm capable off." "I'm trying make a better world, what's wrong with that." "I know there are beings stronger then me, I just intend to surpass them all." "Nobody knows how strong they are until being strong is the only choice you have." "It's ok the be naked, I just prefer to wear pants." "It's doesn't matter what you believe in, it doesn't change anything, Unless you act." "It doesn't matter if the truth lies within the facts or in myths or even within the lips of man, the truth is meaningless if it's not believed." "Anyone can be a superhuman, because everyone is human." "In the end no one knows the truth until its done and even then no one will believe it." "True death is existential, that's why there no such thing." Inspiration: Superman, Batman, Goku, Jack Frost, Spartacus, Naruto, Kratos, Sora, Riku, Delsin Rowe, James Heller, Dante, Deadpool, Rico Rodriguez Personality: My love for humanity drove me down the path to the truth: To what it means to be truly human in every and all aspects. And as a result from that quest, I permanently transcended my humanity and became something called a True Human Being or Ultihuman, one of the most powerful human life-form that has ever lived. Ever sense then, I developed a unbreakable self-confident, free spirited, open-minded and independent person, I saw that I advanced so much that the entire world became my playground and that was only the beginning to something special and to what I could really do. I've always been a far more determine person, reaching my limits in every aspect only to trencend them to there highest degree yet, only to realize that I don't have many limits at all. I always train myself in both ordinary and extraordinary levels, and in every state of being for a reason: normally because I know the value in being ordinery just as much as I see the glory in being extraordinary, never lose sight in who you truly are inside, its the best thing about you. I'm a balanced out being in every aspect, having concern for any kind-hearted people I came to care and befriended, but my augmented nature made me a very brutal monstrosity to all those who selfishly and sadistic people who torment other for there own sick and twisted satisfaction. My new inherited state of being, puts my heart and mind right where there supposed to be, allowing me to pursuit the full aspects of my humanity, leading to both normal and human behaviors in both good and bad aspects. JohnMercer.jpeg| Time for a little brake. JohnMercer2.jpeg|Hay I'm not so bad once you get to know me. Lifestyle I travel from one world to world to see the glories of the multiverse, and thanks to the my physiology I'm bound the the original universe where I came from, so that way I won't get lost in the endless multiverse and it's chaos, so I can always find my way back to my original home. When I travels to world to world I befriend people mostly because through my eyes; it more important to have friends to share adventures with, I love to make more friends especially the one who now how to party like pornstars. With my never ending potentiality I can discover and access en infinite supply of powers within my very humanity to self-upgrade my being. Do to me being the first and successful form of true human state of being I became extremely powerful and through self teaches and training I can discover new hidden powers and can learn and enhance any and all kind of abilities/powers from other beings, making myself that much stronger. Discovering what else the multiverse has in store, what else I can fined and share it with any of my companion that I befriended through out my journeys. Thanks to my new view and perception of the universe and beyond allows me to see far more clearly, this new found enlightenment made me realize that all that matters in life is that is to be happy, joyful and free. Ever since then I wonder of to the infinite to see what else is out there, learning new powers, having great and endless adventures and loves to make new friends. I love to make more friends then powers, I'm kind hearted that way and when I want to be. When I'm not of plane walking I go of into my internal infinite universe where go on a vacation, being the master of his own universe. Here I can literally do anything I could possibly want, I've created endless worlds based on the my memories of my adventures only to remake them in my personal point of views. With this power I not only create I can also bring things into my universe as a safe haven for those who need to be saved from destruction or torment sinister beings as punishment for there unrepentant and immoral transgressions towards good people that deserve better. JMFS9.jpeg|Have fun, enjoy life and be happy that's all that matters right. Limitless Potential *Physiology As the ultimate human being, my transcending potential can reach beyond the cosmos, I'm capable of feats humans never even imagine they had, I train myself not to just get stronger, but to see what else I'm truly capable of, from the basic human peak capacity to transcendence. I can do anything from magic, science and transcendency all together and so much more and thats just the beginning. The applications to my capabilities are as limitless as the number of particles in the entire multiverse. *Known Arsenal: I possess a near complete arsenal of powers within myself and with time I learns and discover new powers and abilities I never new I had, these powers are just a small grain of sand of an never ending desert to what I'm really capable of. Existential: *Absolute Immortality - The day I trancended my state of being, I have achieved humanity's birthright, true immortality in every and all aspects. *Prime Being - I'm the very first successful form of true human state of being, to obtain this ultimate human form through sheer force of will and dedication. **Alpha Physiology - I'm the most powerful human being there is. *Balance - I am a balanced being, that's the best thing about me. *Boundless Inner World - An endless universe full of power and knowledge dwells within me, if you think I'm strong out here you'll be surprised how all powerful I can be in my world. *Demigod Physiology (Type 3) - I'm just a human, with godlike potential. *Freedom - I am a free spirit just like everyone else. **Path Maker - I finally learned what it means to be free what it means to make your own path. *Immutability - I can't be alter by anyone except by myself, I'm permanently one of the most powerful human beings there is. **Power Anchoring - All my powers are anchor to me and me alone. *Inner Beast - We all have a monster inside ourselves its part of being human, but how you use defines who you are. *Transcendent Embodiment - I have become the living embodiment of true humanity's state of being and potential. **Inner Power - Everyone has a hidden power within themselves, I just found mine. **Self Transcendence - I had to transcend myself to become the strongest one there is. **Zenith - I have reach the at most power of my kind, and that is just the beginning. Physical: *Body Supremacy - I have total control over my entire body. **Body Manipulation - I can self-manipulate my body into what ever I could possible what. **Biological Manipulation - I have control over all the aspects of my biological make-up. **Biomass Manipulation - I can control the biomass within me and the eveything else connected to it. *Earth-Bound Physiology - My physiology is a product of nature, thus I am naturally bound to the earth that I was born in. **Human Physiology - I am perfectly human in every way, hell I'm even more human then you will ever be. *Energized Body - My body is a conduit of energy. **Adaptive Energy - The energy I generate is highly adaptable, and for that I can use every energy there is. **Chi Manipulation - I manipulate the flow of inner and outer natural energy that is present in the physical body. **Infinite Energy - The energy I generate is infinite that it can reach cosmic levels. **Transcendent Energy Manipulation - I can transcend my very own energy in every and all aspects. *Evolution - I am evolving to the infinite, especially when I visit new world to evolve for. **Adaptive Metabolism - My metabolism is highly adaptive, so that way I don't have to endure any side-effects, in any process. **Homo Superior Physiology - I am a superior human in every way and for good reason. **Potential Creation - I can potentially create any power. **Superior Adaptation - I can adapt to any situation. **Genetic Perfection - My genetic coding has been perfected. *Supernatural Cells - Every single cell my body are more powerful then ever before. **Supernatural Condition - My condition is at highest degree yet. Spiritual: *Spiritual Perfection - To be at the pinnacle of spiritual advancement. **Spiritual Ascension - My spiritual state of beings has ascended to it highest degree yet. ***Aura Manipulation - I can manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds me and everything around me. ***Ethereal Essence - To possess essence that made up the substance that pervades all Universal Space. ***Godly Incarnation - I am the image of omnipotence!!!, I am a figure of God!!!!, I am.... human. ***Maximum Quintessential Control - To have a massive and unlimited amount of life-force/energy and everything connected to it. ****Soul Anchoring - To have a soul untouchable by any. ****Spiritual Force Manipulation - To control the spiritual force. ****Transcendent Soul - Even my soul has godlike capabilities *****Strong Unbound Soul - Have a strong and unbound soul ***Transcendent Connection - I have regained a lost connection with the beyond. Mental: *Mindshifting - I have total control over my entire mind. **Brain Manipulation - I can manipulate my brain. **Hypercompetence - I'm naturally skilled in various fields at unnatural levels. **Intuitive Perception - I can analyze and instantly comprehend anything I perceived. **Maximum Brain Capacity - I can access 100% and more of my brain. **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge - I can manipulate my functions in the my cerebellum allowing them to learn everything. **Psionics - To have the potential for psychic powers. ***Psionic Manipulation - I can master any and all psychic powers and abilities. ***Psychopotence - I can wield ultimate power with just my mind. *Higher Consciousness - I have a much more higher and more powerful consciousness. **Alternate-Selves Contacting - I can connect with all my alternate selves. **Mass Consciousness - I can expand my consciousness into others. **Mental Plane Lordship - I have total dominion over the mental plane. **Mind's Eye - I can access my third eye. **State of Mind - I have total realization. **Selective Unity - I can unify with anything. *Favorite Arsenal: These are the my known favorite powers and abilities that I have collected throughout my never ending adventures. Favorite Abilities: *Badass Adaptation - I like being badass, especially the kind that knows how to own death. *Omnislayer - I've killed many things in life before even gods, and I'm not afraid to do it again. *Science-Magic Mixture - Combining the forces of magic and science, now that's real fun. *Humanization - The power to grant the ultimate gift in being human. *Sexual Instinct - I know what girls want and how they want it. *Seductive Magnetism - All the girls want me, what can I say I'm awesome. *Enhanced Ability Learning - I can intuitively learn any power at its fullest potential, and transcended to its absolute level. *Mystical Bardsmanship - I sometimes play soothing music with magic, it reminds me how peaceful the world can really be. **Cnfj6QCGLyA Favorite Powers: *Science-Magic Ascendancy - The power transcend both magic and science, I guess that's worth something. *Tetralogy - Why limit myself with just one, when I can have it all. *Personal Probability Manipulation - The power to have absolute control over your life, why not. *Mass Consciousness - To have a consciousness that expand to others, that's cool. *Meta Summoning - Summon any object or entity under my control, could be fun. *Enhanced Self-Resurrection - You can kill me again and again, but I will always come back, one way or another. *Meta Luck - I'm the luckiest guy in the whole universe, talk about having an awesome life, am I right. *Superhuman Physiology - To be Super and Human, is everyone's dream. *Possibility Reconstruction - I learned this trick while exploring the Godverse with my teachers. *Meta Art Manipulation - My first master taught me everything there is about being an artist, art itself is the cornerstone of creation. *Totality Connection - The day I became truly free, was the day I descover I was unbound to any omniverse, I can go anywhere. Favorites Tricks: *Telekinesis - I love moving things with my mind, I mean who doesn't, with this you can do almost anything, it's the most common power everyone would use, am I right. *Fun Lord - I love making funny jokes for the kids, always making them laugh, smile, happy and making there dreams come true, good kids deserve that especially in such a cruel world. *Lightning Calling - I like summing lighting from the heavens makes me feel... cool. *Spiritual Blade Construction - A weapon capable of cutting through anything and everything forge out of the spirit of man, poetic. *Haemokinetic Blade Construction - A blade forge out of the blood of man, gruesomely poetic. *Probabilistic Equilibrium - Chance can sometimes be the only fair thing in a cruel world, people throw it away, people kill/die for it and God know what else. But know this, chance is my gift to you do what you will with it. *Activation & Deactivation - I can activate and deactivate any and all of my powers at will, I use this to just sometimes be normal evey once in awhile just for fun and to have a little bit of peace a quiet, and when I'm done I just turn on my powers and the fun adventures begin again, the party never end people. The Singular Powers Also known as the ultimate gifts, there basic graduation presents given by The Aspects Of Omnipotence. These gifts lack any form of development or evolution. These powers are in-copiable and can never be stolen by anyone. *Nonexistence: My ultimate and most feared technique that it said to rival Omnipotence itself, its a force of concentred essence of pure nothingness that can truly obliterate anything and everything. This dark gift was givin by the Anti-God for our times in hard training together, making him proud (And s/he never gets proud at anything). I was given one of the most feared concept in existence, He warned me that I should never use this forbidding power unless I truly and utterly have to in times of great need and desperation, her/his motto is if your gonna truly kill someone be sure that it's forever. I grew a constant fear of this power, I always knew that when something dies they move on to some whatever it's is out there waiting for them to rest in peace, but with this feared power there is no peace, no war, no anything "true death is extensional". **Nothingness Manipulation: The Anti-God taught me how to harness this fearsome power, so I would be able to manipulate it various degrees, s/he gaved me this power I might as well learn how to use it right, the more I learned how to use this power the more fearful I became of it. It's only natural to fear the void/unknown in life, but it's takes true courage to stand and keep moving forward. *Erasure Immunity: The power to never be obliterate into nothingness, now not even nothing itself can stop me, it was a gift from the Anti-God as a reward for saving the Godverse (birthplace of all omnipotent beings) from the Cosmic Otherness that one time. With this power I would never have to be afraid of nonexistence, I was set freed from oblivion itself forever, I have not even nothing to fear about. *Absolute Restoration: Also known as True Restoration, it was a gift from the One Beyond All for my time training hard with him/her and teaching me the way, it was design to restore anything, especially any and all form of damages caused by me, even from Nonexistence that way I won't have to hold back in fighting at extreme cost. With this power I caused undo any mistake done by me and me alone, even bring salvation to people from oblivion and death. **Flawless Restoration: I can flawlessly restore anyone and anything back to its true state of being with a little practice I have even restore people back before they had powers or help them regain there powers back. With this I can even restore people's life's this beautiful gift. *Singularity: The One Beyond All gave me this as a result for personal protection, no one can copy my uniqueness no matter how much anyone else would proudly dissect me for answers, no one can take my power. This power prevents any being that can copy, replicate, mimick me and so on, making me personally unique from any other being in the cosmos. **Uniqueness: I'm unique not because I have all these powers, abilities or skills, I'm unique because I'm me I have the spark that makes humanity so special in me, I can never be replaced. Anyone can obtain all theses powers of mine just not from me directly, you want powers go get them yourself just like I did. *Almighty Link: I was given an almighty connection to the Origins of All Power, it's one of my most powerful and flexible of gifts given to me by the True Omnipotent Being. It grants me access to the all the powers in existence, the true omnipotent being once told me, that one day I would wield great power, he thought that it would be better if I had it sooner then later. He taught me how to carefully harness this power link, if I access powers too greate and too soon to master, I would suffer great agony as a consequence for accessing powers that I'm not ready for. Fighting Style: My fighting arts are basic hand to hand battle strategies at first. I learned all the fight skills in both weaponry and none-weaponry that I developed the potential to make anything I touch into a weapon, no matter what it is. Equality: When I fight, I fight with honor. When I fight normal people I suppress my powers and fight them at equal terms, When I'm ever stripped of power and forced to fights beings stronger then myself, I drags them straight to mere humans levels and strip my opponents of power, so when we fight, we fight at equal terms, it's all a matter of chance it all depends on how we fight to live. *Power Deactivation: I can willfully deactivate my superior powers, bind my being to much less degree making me mere ordinary human being, allowing be to fight as truly and utterly on my own. When I strip myself of power in combat I become more dedicated to win battles and sometimes that's what can make me for more formidable for someone that's only human. *Peak Human Condition: Before I master my powers, I first needed to master all of my ordinary natural abilities, I then learned that there would be times when I need to be an ordinary human in some situations. I also wanted to prove that even ordinary human beings can be so much more even without supernatural powers. When I completely master all my natural abilities, I proved to himself that I can be far more dangerous and superior even as a mere mortal, that almost every being even the self proclaimed gods grew to fearing me. *Combat Specialist: I learned how to fight with the creator of the omniverse, even as a mere mortal my fighting skills became so advanced that I essentially became the product of war, that when I fight, I fight like one-man army. JMFS1.jpeg| I see you for what you really are coward, face me like the almighty god you so claim to be. JMFS2.jpeg| Fight like a man. JMFS8.jpeg| Apex Predator vs Apex Predator, who will win. Superiority: I use my powers in combat when I fight a noble and honorable beings that understand the value in both the use in power and the value in not using it. Some beings may be to powerful to drag to my levels, so I just simply adapts to there level in power. *Power Activation: I can activate all my superior powers at will for further supernatural combat, so long as I wield the power I become one of the most dangerous warriors in existence that not even a galactic army is capable of stopping. And as I rise with great power, I will rise with the glories of heaven and earth, there will be no end for my people's existences, humanity's existence. *Supernatural Condition: I learned to self-transcends my condition to supernatural levels, when I was training with the higher beings. When I learned to push my physical capacity to higher levels, I became powerful enough to go head-to-toe with actual gods higher then myself. *Mystical Martial Arts: By combining my powers and my combat strategy I learned the way mystical martial arts. When I fight in my superior state of being I transcended my fighting styles to a far more superior level, that when I fight, I fight like a god. *Signature Move: It's called the Word Of Power. By combining the fragments of reality and the aspects of my own power and planes strings of the omniverse, I focus on the my very mouth and yell with a single breath, creating a single blast that can obliterate anything and everything it my path. JMFS3.jpeg|You want a power throw down with me, you got it. JMFS4.jpeg|You just had to get me mad did ya. JMFS5.jpeg|Now I'm powered up. JMFS6.jpeg|I can take down entire army single handily, what can you do? JMFS7.jpeg|Man vs God... Well he wouldn't be my first. Limitations: *Merciful: I never allows myself to kill someone under my mercy unless absolutely necessary. *Imagination: My imagination is my only real limit. Weaknesses: Sometimes my basic weakness are human ones, but even I can transcend them: *Woman: I love woman, a lot. I can't help its the best thing about being a guy. *Food: Mmmm en all you can eat buffet, that's en offer I can never pass up. *Parties: It's fun to party especially if it involves girls getting wild. *Pride: I love being human and that's how I like stay that way. Themes Glorious Battle *JnKK1wsSjFQ Dark Empowering Combat *BwK4R1pvHTQ Dramatic Realization *uZgEDUdHBJc Party Like There's No Tomorrow People *p47fEXGabaY Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters